The Smurfs 2
The Smurfs 2 is a 2013 American 3D live-action/computer-animated comedy film and a sequel to the 2011 film The Smurfs. It is loosely based on The Smurfs comic-book series created by the Belgian comics artist Peyo. It is the second and final installment of a duology, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film is directed by Raja Gosnell, who helmed the first, with all the main cast returning. New cast members include Christina Ricci and J. B. Smoove as members of the Naughties, and Brendan Gleeson as Patrick Winslow's stepfather. The film was released on July 31, 2013, and is dedicated to Jonathan Winters, who voiced Papa Smurf and died on April 11, 2013. Its gross of $347 million was seen by Sony as a disappointment, which Box Office Mojo labelled as "an unprecedented drop for a closely-timed family sequel" and attributed to the negative reception of the first film and to the strong competition coming from another family sequel Despicable Me 2. Cast 'Live action actors' * Hank Azaria as Gargamel, an evil wizard * Neil Patrick Harris as Patrick Winslow * Brendan Gleeson as Victor Doyle, Patrick's step-father * Jayma Mays as Grace Winslow, Patrick's wife * Jacob Tremblay as Blue Winslow, Patrick and Grace's son * Nancy O'Dell as herself, a television interviewer 'Voice actors' * Katy Perry as Smurfette * Jonathan Winters as Papa Smurf * Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf * Christina Ricci as Vexy, a smart and mischievous Smurf-like creature called a "Naughty" created by Gargamel * J. B. Smoove as Hackus, a funny and physical Smurf-like creature called a "Naughty" created by Gargamel * Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf * Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf * George Lopez as Grouchy Smurf * John Oliver as Vanity Smurf * Mario Lopez as Social Smurf * Jimmy Kimmel as Passive Aggressive Smurf * Frank Welker as Azrael * Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf * Paul Reubens as Jokey Smurf * B. J. Novak as Baker Smurf * Shaquille O'Neal as Smooth Smurf * Shaun White as Clueless Smurf * Jeff Foxworthy as Handy Smurf * Gary Basaraba as Hefty Smurf * Adam Wylie as Panicky Smurf * Joel McCrary as Farmer Smurf * Kenan Thompson as Greedy Smurf * John Kassir as Crazy Smurf * Kevin Lee as Party Planner Smurf References External links * The Smurfs 2 on IMDb Category:The Smurfs in film Category:2013 films Category:2013 3D films Category:2013 computer-animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated films based on comics Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films based on Belgian comics Category:Films directed by Raja Gosnell Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films shot in Montreal Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Films about wizards